Une année mouvementée
by MissHermione26
Summary: En réponse au défi d'Aësälys. Minerva l'avait bien dit: cette année serait différente des autres. En premier lieu, Severus Rogue allait devoir partager ses cours avec le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout...
1. Chapitre 1: Une nouvelle collègue

Bonjour à tous! Voici une nouvelle fic, en réponse au deuxième défi lancé par Aësalys à l'occasion de son anniversaire. Elle sera relativement courte, avec un rythme de publication de deux fois par semaine sur le mois de février. Vous me connaissez: HGSS, rating T (au cas où, mais plus probablement K+). Aller c'est partit! Have fun!

_Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages sont à JKR, l'histoire n'est l'oeuvre que de mon cerveau tordu!_

* * *

Ce 1er septembre avait vu arriver, comme chaque année, le Poudlard Express avec, à son bord, une multitude d'élèves tous plus idiots les uns que les autres. Ils criaient, s'interpellaient, riaient comme la bande d'imbéciles heureux qu'ils étaient tous.

Severus Rogue était debout, derrière une minuscule fenêtre qui surplombait un sombre couloir, tout en haut de l'une des tours du château. Il regardait ces gamins arriver, le visage impassible, les mains croisées derrière le dos. Aussi froid qu'à l'ordinaire, il les détaillait un à un, se demandant déjà comment punir le rouquin (surement un Weasley!), comment remettre à sa place le petit bigleux à lunettes premier de la classe, comment se faire respecter dès le premier jour par cette bande d'ingrats.

Il soupira puis redescendit lentement les marche jusqu'à la grande salle où la cérémonie de la répartition allait commencer. Il passa par une petite porte discrète qui menait directement à la table des professeurs et s'installa à sa place, entre le professeur Chourave et une chaise encore vide. Il leva un sourcil, se demandant un instant qui serait là pour prendre la place de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, puis il décida que ça ne l'intéressait pas. Il se mit alors à fixer intensément les premières années qui venaient d'entrer avec ce grand benêt d'Hagrid. Il cherchait parmi eux ceux qui avaient l'étoffe de véritables serpentards. Tient, cette gamine-là, qui venait de pousser les autres pour être devant, avec son air fière et hautain, il pouvait déjà parier dessus.

Tout à coup il entendit quelqu'un toussoter, un petit bruit discret, l'air de dire « veuillez-vous retourner, je suis là ». Il tourna lentement la tête et fixa intensément la nouvelle venue. Car c'était bien une femme, et quelle femme ! Hermione Granger se tenait là, debout et le regardait. Comme il était assis, et malgré la petite taille de la fille, il devait lever la tête pour la regarder, ce qui était fort déplaisant.

- Veuillez m'excusez, professeur, Je suis un peu en retard…. Et votre cape est sur mon siège…

- Votre siège ?

Comprenant tout à coup le sens de ses paroles, il enleva rageusement le morceau de tissus et se tourna, semblant captivé par le spectacle des gamins s'avançant un à un vers le choixpeau magique.

Elle ?! Pourquoi elle ? Il tourna discrètement les yeux. Elle s'était installée, les bras croisés sur la table, lançant un petit sourire à une gamine venant d'être répartie dans la maison Gryffondor. Elle avait l'air sûr d'elle, donnant le sentiment d'avoir occupé ce siège pendant des années. Chourave la regardait avec un sourire extatique, comme si cette gamine était Merlin en personne.

Il se rendit compte tout à coup que le silence s'était fait dans la grande salle. Le professeur MacGonagall était debout et commençait son discours. Bienvenue à tous, bla bla, nous sommes heureux, bla bla, nouvelle enseignante, Miss Hermione Granger…

Ha ! Son regard se dirigea d'un seul coup vers sa voisine qui souriait toujours et qui avait commencé à se lever. Dans la salle, un tonnerre d'applaudissements avait éclaté, les élèves tapaient par terre avec leurs pieds dans un brouhaha interminable. Les Gryffondors étaient debout, surexcités, et tous scandait « Gran-ger, Gran-ger ». Hermione était toujours debout mais son sourire s'était toutefois un peu crispé, elle semblait gênée de la situation.

Enfin, le professeur MacGonagall avait réussi à ramener un semblant de calme dans la salle et le festin pu commencer. Il sentit Hermione se rassoir. Elle regarda le professeur Chourave et lui murmura :

- C'est un peu gênant, tout ce tapage…

- C'est le prix à payer pour votre… célébrité, fit Rogue de son habituel ton sarcastique. Avoir une ancienne héroïne de guerre comme professeur est sans doute le summum de la prétention dans leurs petites vies d'attardés. C'est un peu comme avoir l'élu comme meilleur ami… vous en savez quelque chose.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma d'un seul coup. Ses yeux reflétaient une incompréhension totale. Elle tourna la tête vers Pomona qui lui tapotait le bras en secouant la tête. « Ne faites pas attention » semblait-elle lui dire. Alors Hermione haussa les épaules et commença à discuter avec sa nouvelle collègue, ignorant superbement son ancien professeur. Celui-ci englouti rapidement une assiette de purée de potiron ainsi qu'une part de tarte à la mélasse puis s'éclipsa avant même que les élèves aient regagné leurs dortoirs.

Arrivé dans les cachots, Rogue claqua la porte de rage. Lui qui espérait ce poste depuis si longtemps… le voir attribué à cette petite pimbêche le rendait fou furieux. Il se pencha au-dessus de son bureau, les deux points serrés posés à même le bois fendu. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour se calmer quand il entendit taper à la porte. Il se releva, se tourna et atteignit la porte en deux enjambées. Il ouvrit et se trouva face à Minerva MacGonagall. Derrière elle se tenait Hermione Granger, qui ne semblait pas plus ravie que lui de la situation.

- Severus, vous êtes partit si vite que vous n'avez pas entendu tous les changements… je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous présenter… enfin il est inutile de la présenter n'est-ce pas ? Bref, voici votre nouvelle collègue, et suppléante : Miss Hermione Granger.

Il fixa Hermione de ses yeux noirs d'ébène, puis fit d'un ton méprisant :

- Suppléante ?

- Oui, j'ai un peu… remanié les choses cette année. Nous avions besoin de sang neuf à Poudlard et de nouvelles méthodes, plus modernes. Ainsi, les potions vont être groupées avec la botanique et les cours de défenses contre les forces du mal. Vous interviendrez dans certains cours de Miss Granger, et elle interviendra dans les vôtres. Vous organiserez des travaux groupés pour les élèves… ensemble… de la trans-ver-sa-li-té Severus ! Voilà ce qu'il nous faut ! Les élèves ont besoin de savoir que ce qu'ils apprennent en potions peut leur être utile face à un mage noir ou à une créature maléfique. Pomona est d'ailleurs totalement d'accord, tout comme Miss Granger.

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Oui Seve…

Hermione se tut d'un seul coup. Le regard noir de Rogue s'était transformé d'un seul coup en regard meurtrier.

- Oui, _professeur Rogue_. J'ai été continuer mes études en France, à l'académie de BeauxBâtons, et ils fonctionnent ainsi, là-bas. C'est très instructif de pouvoir faire des liens entre les différentes matières. On apprend mieux, plus rapidement, parce qu'on comprend à quoi servent tous ces enseignements.

- Et si je refuse ? Dit-il froidement, les yeux toujours rivés sur Hermione.

- Vous ne pouvez pas refuser, Severus, fit MacGonagall, cinglante. Cette décision a été prise en conseil pédagogique où vous ne daignez jamais mettre les pieds… et elle a été validée en conseil d'administration. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente soirée et une bonne nuit. Vos cours commencent à 8h, dès demain matin.

En lui disant cela, elle lui avait donné un parchemin où était inscrit son emploi du temps de l'année. Puis elle avait tourné les talons avec Hermione et était repartit. Il claqua la porte et se concentra sur les petites cases tracées proprement. Il avait 7h de cours en commun avec la miss je-sais-tout, 7h en commun avec Chourave, et 7h seul.

Voilà une année qui s'annonçait mal. Vraiment très mal.

* * *

J'espère que ce début vous plait! Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire... reviews! A très vite.  
MissHermione


	2. Chapitre 2: Aësalys

Bonjour à tous. Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, vos clics et vos encouragements!

Aller, sans plus attendre, le chapitre 2!

* * *

Le lendemain ne fit que confirmer les craintes de Rogue. Il commençait l'année par deux heures de cours avec les quatrièmes années, puis il enchaînait pour deux heures avec les premières années et… Granger !

Lorsqu'il entra dans ses cachots, il était déjà donc de fort méchante humeur. Voir l'air ahuris de tous ces gamins de 14 ans ne fit que renforcer cet état de fait. Il prit un malin plaisir à les effrayer, leur enleva une bonne centaine de points et leur demanda une potion si difficile qu'aucun d'entre eux ne put la réaliser convenablement. Il demanda à tous les élèves de la goûter et ponctuait chaque essai désastreux d'un petit rictus moqueur dont lui seul avait le secret. Une Serdaigle finit même à l'infirmerie car des oreilles de cochon lui étaient apparues sur le front.

Mais aucun sarcasme, aucune moquerie ne semblèrent atteindre Hermione lors du cours suivant. Lorsque celle-ci pénétra dans les cachots, sa mallette sous le bras, elle avait une telle assurance que même Rogue ne put la déstabiliser. Elle souriait, et, malgré le fait que c'était là sa première journée, elle semblait détendue. D'un coup de baguette, elle fit apparaître un siège, et le plaça à côté de celui de son collègue. Puis elle enleva sa cape qu'elle déposa délicatement dessus. Enfin elle lissa sa robe de sorcière et s'attacha les cheveux. Rogue, sans mot dire, la regardait faire, se demandant déjà comment se débarrasser d'elle au plus vite. Ses allures de parfaite petite prétentieuse lui portaient déjà sur les nerfs, et il n'était que 10h du matin.

Tout à ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas tout de suite le bruit des enfants qui arrivaient dans les cachots. Il ne sortit de ses pensées que lorsqu'il perçut au fond de son esprit la voix d'Hermione qui disait :

- Installez-vous, dans le calme s'il vous plaît.

Du tac au tac, il tonna :

- Les Gryffondors, à gauche, les Serpentards, à droite !

Les élèves sursautèrent, et, semblant terrifiés, se séparèrent en deux groupes distincts et s'installèrent.

Hermione fixa son collègue, puis lui murmura doucement :

- Les nouvelles consignes sont claires : pas de différenciations entre les maisons. Le seul mot d'ordre est : « fraternité ».

Il la regarda alors de ces yeux noirs, s'approcha de son visage et lui souffla :

- Vous êtes ici dans MON cours, _Miss Granger._

- _Professeur Granger_.

Elle souriait toujours, mais ses grands yeux bruns jetaient à présent des éclairs.

- Je ne suis plus votre élève, mais bien votre collègue et je vous remercierais de ne pas l'oublier.

Il s'approcha alors un peu plus près et lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix si basse que personne d'autre ne pouvait l'entendre :

- Sachez, petite présomptueuse, que je vous ferais payer votre orgueil.

Puis, se relevant d'un coup sec, il tourna la tête vers sa classe et cria :

- Silence !

Il commença à avancer dans les rangs, regardant de toute sa hauteur les élèves qui se tassaient sur leurs sièges.

- Vous êtes ici pour apprendre l'art subtil des potions, même si je doute fortement que vous y compreniez quoi que ce soit. _Miss_ Granger, ici présente, sera là pour m'assister et…

Hermione toussota fortement, le regard noir fixé vers Rogue.

- Pour m'assister donc, et pour… vous enseigner les bases de défenses contre les forces du mal…

Hermione le coupa et dit simplement :

- Le but de ce cours sera de vous apprendre à préparer correctement certaines potions, et à savoir les utiliser à bon escient.

Avant même que Rogue ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, les élèves avaient commencé à chuchoter entre eux. Il entendit distinctement une jeune Gryffondor murmurer :

- Tu as vu, on ne sera pas seul _avec lui _! Heureusement, car mon frère m'a dit que ses cours étaient…

Il fit alors ce qu'il préférait faire en tant qu'enseignant au sein du collège de sorcellerie Poudlard :

- 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor.

Sa voix grave avait résonné tel un gong, et les élèves se turent à nouveau. Il enchaîna alors sur les bases de son art, sans plus se soucier d'Hermione qui ne put placer une simple phrase. Elle le laissa parler, puis, alors que les élèves devaient faire chauffer un chaudron et apprendre doucement à régler la puissance de leurs flammes, elle commença à passer dans les rangs, rectifiant le feu de l'un, aidant l'autre à se placer correctement. Rogue la regardait faire, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Parfois, Hermione relevait la tête, le regardait et lui souriait effrontément. Si, à une certaine époque, il aurait pu la mettre en retenue pendant un mois pour avoir aidé ses camarades, aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait plus rien dire. Elle était son égale.

Et cela lui déplaisait au plus haut point.

* * *

La journée continua ainsi, tout aussi monotone qu'à l'accoutumé. Le soir arrivant, il se préparait à fermer ses cachots pour regagner ses appartements lorsqu'il vit arriver Hermione accompagnée du professeur Chourave.

Les deux femmes discutaient tranquillement dans le couloir lorsqu'il les entendit et, avant même qu'elles aient le temps de taper à la porte, il se tenait devant elle.

- N'allez-vous donc avoir de cesse que de me casser les pieds ?

Il avait dit ça en fixant Hermione, ignorant superbement Pomona qui s'était glissée derrière la jeune femme.

- N'allez pas croire que je viens vous voir par plaisir, _Severus._

Elle avait volontairement appuyé sur son prénom ce qui eut le mérite de le faire taire.

- Nous sommes ici parce que, comme d'habitude, on ne vous a pas vu en salle des professeurs. Nous devons parler de notre projet collectif pour les septièmes années.

- De notre… QUOI ?

- Minerva souhaite que nous mettions en place un projet de recherche pour les étudiants de dernière année regroupant nos trois matières. Elle souhaite que nous les fassions travailler sur une plante très rare dont Pomona a reçu les plants la semaine dernière.

Chourave se mit à sourire comme si elle avait rencontré le père Noël et fit d'un ton très excité :

- Des Aësälys, Severus, des Aësälys! Je n'arrivais pas à y croire avant de les recevoir !

Rogue eut soudain l'air beaucoup plus intéressé.

- Une plante très rare, avec de remarquables pouvoirs mais dont les effets sont désastreux si elle est mal préparée.

Hermione fit alors :

- Précisément. C'est bien pour cela que nous laissons ce projet aux dernières années. Ils devront la cultiver, la préparer et en connaître tous les effets. Notre rôle sera de leur apprendre la potion de pensée profonde.

Rogue fit un rictus moqueur.

- Cette potion n'est correctement préparée que par deux maîtres des potions en Angleterre. Slughorn et…

- Vous-même. Je le sais. Je devrais également apprendre à la préparer afin de vous assister et d'aider les élèves dans la rédaction de leur projet.

Le professeur manqua une inspiration.

- Insinuez-vous que je vais devoir vous donner des… cours particuliers ?

- Je ne l'insinue pas. C'est un ordre de la direction.

Hermione se remis à sourire et lui dit d'un air narquois :

- Croyez-bien que j'en suis _désolée_.

Elle tourna alors les talons, Chourave la suivant de près, et il l'entendit reprendre tranquillement sa conversation comme si rien ne s'était passé.

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui.  
Et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!

A très vite pour la suite :)


	3. Chapitre 3: Révélations

Bonjour! Je m'excuse du rythme de publication (un peu long il est vrai) mais j'ai tellement de choses à faire et à penser, et si peu d'heures dans la journée... bref! Pardon...

Je n'ai pas fait corriger ce chapitre, voulant vous le faire partager tout de suite. Je le ferais corriger dans les jours à venir. Donc toutes mes excuses aussi pour les fautes: je suis nulle en orthographe.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos clics!

Ce chapitre est dédié à Sev4ever dont c'est l'anniversaire aujourd'hui!

* * *

Les semaines s'égrenèrent lentement. Les cours de potions communs avec Hermione se déroulaient dans une ambiance électrique, et les élèves avaient bien compris que plus ils se taisaient, mieux ça valait pour eux et leurs sabliers de points, Rogue étant d'une humeur encore plus exécrable qu'à l'ordinaire. Hermione, quant à elle, souriait, distribuait les points, et faisait, devant les élèves, comme si son collègue était un adorable ourson. Mais personne n'était dupe. Parfois fusait une remarque bien sentie de la part du professeur de potions, et Hermione répondait courtoisement… une fois, puis deux ou trois. Et, un élève un peu proche finissait par entendre les mots « sale connard prétentieux » sortir discrètement de ses lèvres.

Dans les couloirs, les rumeurs allaient bon train. Quelques paris étaient même déjà posés sur le temps que mettrait Hermione à démissionner ou à gifler le Maître des potions. D'autres pensaient que c'était lui qui allait finir par exploser et la virer purement et simplement de sa salle de cours.

Un soir de novembre, Rogue remonta de ses sombres sous-sols pour aller chercher quelques plantes dans la serre numéro 3, principalement les Aësälys qui avaient commencé à prendre de la hauteur. Il croisa alors Hermione, superbement vêtue d'une robe de soirée moldue. Sur ses épaules était posée une belle étole de soie. Un maquillage léger soulignait ses yeux, et il ne put que remarquer sa bouche magnifiquement ourlée. Fixant ces lèvres aussi rouges que le sang, il n'entendit pas immédiatement la voie de sa collègue qui lui posait une question.

- Alors _Professeur_… qu'en dites-vous ?

Rogue ne l'ayant pas du tout écouté la fixa, dans les yeux cette fois ci.

- Demain soir, nous pourrions commencer la potion de pensée profonde, puisque certains plants d'Aësälys sont mâtures…

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, répondit-il alors de sa voie doucereuse. Il est hors de question que je vous donne des cours particuliers, encore moins sur mes heures de repos. Je subis déjà bien assez votre présence.

- Mais Minerva…

- Je me fous de ce que veut cette vieille chouette ! Je-ne-veux-pas-de-vous-dans-mes-cachots !

Alors que l'atmosphère était devenue plus qu'orageuse entre les deux enseignants, la grande porte de Poudlard s'ouvrit dans un long grincement sonore. Derrière se tenait, droit comme un i, un jeune homme brun. Ses cheveux coupés courts donnaient à son visage carré un air de militaire un peu stupide. Il n'était pas très beau et ne paraissait pas à l'aise. Hermione se tourna et poussa un petit cri lorsqu'elle le vit.

- Viktor ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir.

Elle avança doucement vers lui. Krum se pencha en avant en signe de respect et de salutation puis lui attrapa la main. La fixant droit dans les yeux, il lui fit un baise-main.

- Tu es superrrrrbe, Herrr-mio-neuh.

Rogue vit Hermione rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et l'entendit murmurer :

- Merci Viktor… tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Saisit d'une colère soudaine, celui-ci avança vers le jeune couple. Hermione le regarda sans comprendre, puis dit afin de briser la glace :

- Viktor, tu te souviens sans doute du Professeur Rogue ?

- Oui bien sûrrrr. Bonsoirrrrrr, Prrrrofesseur.

Viktor s'était à nouveau penché en avant, les deux pieds claquant l'un contre l'autre.

- Ainsi donc vous… sortez ce soir ?

- Oui, j'emmène Herrrrmione aux trrrrois balais. Nous avons pleins de choses à nous rrrraconter.

Il couvait littéralement Hermione du regard, ce qui eut le don de mettre Rogue encore plus à cran.

- Je vois. N'avez-vous rien de mieux à faire Miss ? Des bons points à distribuer, des élèves à consoler ?

- Non, rien ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Puis, sentant que les choses risquaient de mal tourner, la jeune femme saisit Viktor par la manche, gratifiant Rogue d'un « cela ne vous concerne pas de toute façon », et commença à avancer. Avant qu'ils aient franchi les portes, Rogue murmura :

- Vous ne pensez pas emmener Miss Granger aux trois balais régulièrement, Monsieur Krum ?

Viktor se retourna, surprit.

- Si… pourrrrrquoi ?

- Parce qu'à partir de demain elle n'aura plus autant de temps libre.

- Comment ça ? demanda Hermione, glissant sa main dans celle de Krum.

- Les ordres de McGonagall voyons, fit Rogue d'une voie mielleuse. Demain, 20h, dans mon bureau!

Puis il se tourna, faisant claquer ses robes derrière lui tel un coup de fouet, et repartit dans les cachots.

Le lendemain matin, dans la grande salle, voir Hermione rayonner ne fit qu'accentuer son animosité envers elle. Il détestait cordialement cette Miss-je-sais-tout. La savoir avec Weasley avait déjà été un comble, mais avec ce sportif de bas étage ? Comment une jeune femme aussi brillante pouvait-elle se complaire à ne sortir qu'avec des imbéciles ? Aucuns talents, aucuns pouvoirs… ils n'étaient même pas beaux alors qu'elle… Il fallait bien admettre qu'elle était plutôt agréable… jolie même. Ses courbes étaient harmonieuses, féminines, ses cheveux beaucoup plus souples qu'à l'époque où elle était élève. Et ses lèvres…

Diantre ! Lui avait-on jeté un sortilège de confusion ? Depuis quand dissertait-il sur les lèvres de Miss Granger ? Et pourquoi pas un symposium sur la couleur de ses yeux ? Il la regarda une dernière fois rire avec Flitwick, se leva brusquement et partit sans mots dire.

- Hé bien, notre cher Severus est encore d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui ! fit le petit professeur de sortilèges.

- Oui, je sens que je vais passer une bonne soirée, murmura Hermione.

Le soir arriva et Hermione tapa discrètement à la porte du sombre professeur. Il la fit entrer sans mots dire et commença immédiatement son cours. Hermione, qui n'avait pas changé, avait sorti plumes et parchemins et prenait des notes aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

- A quoi nous sert donc la potion de pensée profonde ? Demanda-t-il brusquement.

- A connaitre les pensées de la personne qui la boit. Elle ne peut pas mentir ni cacher ce qu'elle pense.

- C'est bien mieux que cela, Miss. Si tel était le cas, nous aurions affaire à du Veritaserum. Ici, la personne n'a pas notion d'avoir parlé, ne sait pas ce qu'elle a dit. De plus, va ressortir ce qu'elle ressent au plus profond d'elle-même, même ce qu'elle ne sait pas encore, qu'elle a oublié ou dont elle n'a pas conscience. Un sortilège d'Oubliettes par exemple n'effacera pas totalement les données dans le cerveau d'un sorcier… la potion de pensée profonde pourra toujours faire ressurgir ses souvenirs.

Ainsi commencèrent les cours particuliers d'Hermione. La potion de pensée profonde était longue à préparer, demandait du temps et de l'énergie. Rogue en avait préparé un flacon qu'il laissait à portée de main afin qu'Hermione puisse l'étudier, en évaluer la consistance, la couleur et l'odeur. Et, au bout d'un mois de travail, Hermione fut satisfaite. Sa potion ressemblait à celle de Rogue. N'ayant rien à cacher, elle proposa à son ancien professeur de la tester sur elle-même.

- Etes-vous inconsciente ? Marmonna-t-il. Savez-vous que vous allez tout me dire, même vos frasques nocturnes avec ce Krum ?

- Et alors, en quoi cela vous dérange-t-il ? demanda-t-elle. Je dois bien savoir si cette potion est réussie non ? Je ne vais quand même pas la tester sur un élève !

Puis, sans autres formes de procès, elle prit une louchette en argent, et bu quelques gouttes de ses préparation. Aussitôt, ses yeux se teintèrent de gris et une voix monocorde sortit e sa bouche.

- Que voulez-vous savoir, Professeur Rogue ?

Rogue la fit assoir en face de lui, pris un parchemin neuf, une plume et commença à noter la date et l'heure. Puis il lui posa une à une des questions dont il ignorait les réponses. L'âge auquel elle avait marché, sa berceuse préférée lorsqu'elle était petite. Puis, il posa des questions dont même elle, consciemment, elle pouvait ignorer la réponse.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir épousé monsieur Potter ?

- Il est comme mon frère. Je l'aime sincèrement, mais pas de cette façon-là. Nous aurions été heureux je crois. Mais pas amoureux.

- L'amour est-il indispensable ?

- Bien sûr ! Par exemple je sais que ça ne fonctionnera pas avec Viktor. Je ne l'aime pas.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, Hermione dit simplement :

- Non, je ne me marierais jamais je pense.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que j'aime le professeur Rogue et que cela ne sera jamais réciproque.

* * *

Aller! J'attend vos avis! A très vite :D


	4. Chapitre 4: Ce qu'il avait voulu

Bonjour à tous! Je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, surtout les anonymes à qui je ne peux répondre.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Les personnages sont la propriété de JKR._

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Ce qu'il avait voulu…**

Si Rogue manqua de tomber de sa chaise, il n'en montra rien lorsqu'Hermione reprit connaissance. Il avait repris son masque de froideur et d'insensibilité. Elle s'étira, comme si elle se réveillait d'un profond sommeil, et demanda à son collègue ce qu'avait donné l'expérience. Il la gratifia d'un petit sourire narquois et dit simplement en classant son parchemin dans une pile posée sur son bureau :

- Disons que j'ai appris pas mal de choses sur vous.

Hermione rougie, sachant qu'elle avait peut être révélée des choses qu'elle avait toujours tu jusqu'à présent.

- Ai-je dis des choses… compromettantes ?

La jeune sorcière déglutie lentement, les yeux rivés sur ceux de son ancien professeur, attendant le verdict. Celui-ci tomba froidement :

- Si le fait que votre première dent soit apparue lorsque vous aviez 8 mois et qu'elle vous ai fait atrocement mal est une révélation… alors oui ! mais sachez bien que cela ne va pas bouleverser ma vie !

- Oh ! si c'est simplement ça, alors tout va bien, dit-elle, heureuse de ne pas avoir révélé son coup de cœur pour Drago en première année, ni les folles nuits qu'elle avait connues avec Ron.

Elle soupira en se levant et pris sur la chaise sa cape qu'elle posa sur ses épaules. Rogue était toujours assis, le nez penché sur un nouveau parchemin (une copie visiblement), semblant avoir déjà oublié ce qui venait de se passer. Hermione s'en trouva rassurée. Elle était cependant épuisée, un effet secondaire de la potion sans doute, et décidée de regagner sa chambre afin de dormir le plus rapidement possible. C'est en passant la porte qu'elle entendit la voix de baryton de Rogue murmurer :

- Au fait, ravi de savoir que vous n'aimez pas ce Viktor… vous entendre susurrer son prénom à cette chère Pomona à longueur de journée devenait tout bonnement insupportable. Nos repas seront enfin plus calmes.

Hermione s'arrêta net.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

Mais elle ne put en savoir davantage, Rogue ayant, d'un coup de baguette, fermé la porte derrière elle.

* * *

Les semaines s'égrenaient lentement. Hermione avait passé les fêtes de Noël en Bulgarie avec Viktor, persuadée qu'elle l'aimait tendrement. Elle était bien consciente qu'il manquait peut-être un petit quelque chose à leur relation, mais restait convaincue que ce que lui avait dit Rogue n'était que mensonges. Il n'aimait personne, encore moins les sportifs talentueux comme Krum… des vestiges de son adolescence aux côtés de James Potter sans doute. Il lui avait probablement dit ça pour la déstabiliser.

Elle était revenue au château début janvier, seule cette fois ci, Viktor commençant les entraînements pour la Coupe du monde. Elle savait qu'elle ne le reverrait pas avant plusieurs mois et cette perspective ne la dérangeait guère. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait tout le temps de travailler avec les septièmes années préparant l'entrée à l'Académie des aurors, ceux-là même qui devaient rendre le mémoire sur l'Aësälys et la potion de pensée profonde.

Rogue, quant à lui, était resté au château durant cette période. Plus il réfléchissait, et plus la révélation de Granger lui paraissait idiote et vide de sens. Comment pouvait-elle l'aimer lui ? Il n'était pas beau, était bien incapable de faire rire qui que ce soit, n'avait pas d'argent… enfin tout ce qu'il supposait plaire aux femmes, il ne le possédait pas. D'ailleurs elle n'avait pas conscience de ce fait… sans doute parce qu'elle ne considérait pas comme possible de l'aimer LUI. Elle s'accrochait au cou de ce Viktor et c'était sans doute bien mieux ainsi. Il pouvait lui offrir ce qu'elle méritait : la notoriété, l'argent, de beaux enfants…

Plus la rentrée approchait et plus Rogue enrageait de la savoir bientôt de retour au château, elle et son rire, son intelligence, ses lèvres… et ses confessions stupides ! Aussi décida-t-il de bien la laisser dans les bras du sportif arrogant et d'en profiter pour l'expédier tout droit en Bulgarie où elle ne pourrait plus l'obséder ainsi.

Leur partenariat devint ainsi plus houleux que jamais. Rogue était infect avec elle, les remarques acerbes fusaient, il la rabaissait et l'humiliait devant les élèves qui prirent pitié de leur enseignante. Et cette compassion dans le regard de ses étudiants, Hermione ne la supporta rapidement plus. Elle devint tout aussi irascible que lui, l'envoyant sur les roses aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait. Elle se surprit même à être désagréable avec McGonagall qui lui demandait, un matin de février, si son travail avec le professeur Rogue se passait bien.

- Vous pensez sincèrement que travailler avec lui puisse être… agréable ? Ne me faites pas rire, avait-elle sèchement répondu.

Elle n'arrivait même plus à sourire, n'appréhendant que ces 7h de cours qu'elle passait en sa compagnie. Le summum fut atteint un jour où elle cherchait un livre à la bibliothèque afin de préparer son prochain cours. Derrière les rayons, un groupe de troisièmes années discutait.

- Quand je pense que mon frère était jaloux que nous ayons Granger comme prof ! Elle est tout aussi infecte que Rogue !

- Elle en a marre de travailler avec lui, c'est tout, murmura une jeune poufsouffle. Tu as vu comment il la traite ?

- Elle n'a qu'à l'envoyer se faire foutre !

Hermione écouta et se rendit compte qu'elle devenait ce qu'elle avait toujours détesté chez Rogue : une mauvaise enseignante. Elle qui aimait tant étudier, était en train d'en dégoûter ses élèves. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse, et vite !

Ce même jour, Minerva, consciente de ce qui se passait avec Rogue, décida d'aller le voir. Elle entra dans ses cachots sans même y être invité, un peu comme l'aurait fait son prédécesseur. Mais à la différence de celui-ci, elle ne fut en rien compatissante.

- Entrez, je vous en prie ! Fit narquoisement Rogue. Celui-ci était de dos, fixant la bibliothèque à la recherche d'un ouvrage.

- Oh ! Pas de manière Severus ! Vous n'en avez jamais eu, alors ne venez pas m'apprendre la courtoisie ! Je suis ici pour Hermione…

Rogue se tourna vers elle.

- Granger ? Qu'allez-vous encore me demander ? De partager ma chambre avec elle ?

Son ton n'avait plus rien d'ironique. Il était cinglant.

- J'ai bien compris que travailler avec elle vous dérangeait au plus haut point. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi ce n'est pas aussi compliqué avec Pomona…

- Sans doute parce qu'elle est moins casse-pieds, agaçante et prétentieuse que votre miss-je-sais-tout.

- Je vois… votre objectivité est admirable Severus, comme toujours. Bien, je serais brève. Des élèves commencent à se plaindre de votre attitude envers Hermione, cela va bientôt arriver aux oreilles des parents, ce que je ne puis tolérer. Vous allez donc immédiatement aller lui présenter des excuses…

A ce simple mot, Rogue réagit vertement.

- Je n'irais pas ramper devant elle !

- Ne faites pas l'enfant vous êtes ridicule! Je vous demande de lui présenter des excuses et, à partir de lundi, de la tolérer pendant les cours.

Et, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre elle ajouta.

- Ce soir, Severus. Ce sera tout.

Puis elle se retourna et sortit.

* * *

Rogue se dirigea vers les appartements de Granger, bien décidé à lui dire ce qu'il pensait de tout ça. Envoyer McGonagall, exiger des excuses… il était persuadé que la jeune enseignante était derrière tout ça. Elle avait dû aller pleurer dans les jupons de la directrice, et voilà le résultat. Plus remonté que jamais, arrivé devant la porte, il frappa sans ménagement le bois lourd. Hermione ouvrit et le regarda sans mots dire. Il remarqua immédiatement ses yeux gonflés, sa mine défaite, les cheveux en bataille.

- Que voulez-vous encore ?

Sa voix était tout aussi caverneuse que son apparence.

Prêt à lui dire ce qu'il pensait de tout ça, Rogue la fixa un instant puis ses yeux dérivèrent sur le fond de la pièce. Là, s'entassaient deux malles et une valise ouverte, quelques vêtements en pagaille ainsi que trois piles de livres.

- Que faites-vous ?

Elle soupira.

- En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ?

Sentant qu'il perdait le contrôle de lui-même, il répéta sa question le plus calmement qu'il pût.

- Que. Faites. Vous ?

- Je ne suis visiblement pas faite pour enseigner, et je n'ai pas envie de devenir comme… vous ! Je vais rejoindre Viktor en Bulgarie. A l'hôpital sorcier Dimitri Llewellyn ils ont besoin d'un préparateur en potions de soins, ce sera parfait.

- Ce qui signifie ?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui répondit avant de fermer la porte :

- Ce qui signifie que vous avez gagné, Severus. Ce soir, je ne serais plus là.

* * *

Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire... reviews!

A très bientôt pour la suite.

MissHermione


	5. Chapitre 5: Jalousie

Bonjour! Voici donc le chapitre 5...

Je tiens a remercier chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews!  
Bonne lecture :)

_Disclaimer: Tout à JKR sauf cette histoire!_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Jalousie**

Un froid polaire s'était abattu sur le petit village d'Омлет, seul village sorcier du nord de la Bulgarie. Hermione, pelotonnée dans un peignoir moelleux en éponge, fixait les rues désertes à travers les fenêtres du studio qu'elle louait avec Viktor depuis un mois. De la neige épaisse tombait et recouvrait les trottoirs depuis déjà plusieurs heures, neige que les rafales de vent glacial faisaient tourbillonner.

Dire qu'Hermione s'ennuyait aurait été faux. Elle avait eu tant de choses à faire et à penser : trouver un appartement, se présenter à l'hôpital sorcier Dimitri Llewellyn et apporter la preuve de ses multiples compétences. Viktor l'aidait au mieux dans ces tâches, il était prévenant, gentil et doux. Un véritable gentleman. Mais ce qu'Hermione pressentait au fond d'elle-même depuis les vacances de Noël se confirmait chaque jour davantage : elle ne l'aimait pas. Enfin, si, elle l'aimait. Elle aimait sa maturité, sa simplicité… mais il manquait quelque chose. Ce petit truc qui rendait la vie un peu plus folle, Viktor ne l'avait pas. Définitivement pas.

Hermione soupira. Il allait rentrer, et passer sa soirée à essayer de lui faire plaisir, de l'aider, la couvant des yeux comme il le faisait si souvent. Plus les jours passaient, plus Hermione était en colère contre elle-même. Elle se demandait souvent ce qui clochait chez elle. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas capable d'être heureuse avec quelqu'un d'aussi parfait que lui?

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Hermione se retourna, supposant que Viktor avait oublié ses clefs ou voulait lui faire une surprise. Elle alla donc ouvrir sans se poser la moindre question sur sa tenue et se trouva face à face avec Rogue. Celui-ci la toisait de toute sa hauteur, le visage froid et impassible. Ses yeux, cependant, descendirent le long du corps de la jeune sorcière.

- Même ici, vous venez me persécuter ? fit Hermione d'un ton las.

- Ne soyez pas sotte, je ne vous ai jamais persécuté… malmené tout au plus. Votre sensibilité vous perdra, ma chère.

Hermione n'avait pas envie de se battre et elle finit par se pousser pour le laisser passer. Rogue entra, fit d'un coup d'œil le tour du propriétaire et s'installa dans un fauteuil gris. Hermione disparut un instant dans la salle de bain et revint avec un flacon de Pimentine destiné à le réchauffer. Une fois la potion but, Hermione demanda :

- Que venez-vous faire ici ?

- Je viens vous faire entendre raison et vous ramener avec moi à Poudlard.

Il avait dit cela comme si c'était l'évidence même. Hermione le fixa, une étrange lueur au fond des yeux.

- L'humour ne vous sied pas du tout Rogue. Que me voulez-vous vraiment ?

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de plaisanter.

Hermione cacha un petit rire ponctué d'un léger « sans blague ! ».

- Je ne suis pas sourd, Miss. Maintenant écoutez-moi. McGonagall est devenu hystérique lorsque vous êtes partie. Elle m'a ouvertement… accusé d'être responsable de tout ça. Elle m'a demandé de venir vous chercher ce que j'ai… accepté.

Sur ce dernier mot, Rogue avait paru hésitant.

- Ne me dites pas de telles sornettes Rogue ! Vous avez TOUT fait pour que je parte.

Puis, réfléchissant un instant, Hermione conclue :

- Ou alors elle vous a menacé de quelque chose !

Rogue se renfrogna.

- Oui c'est ça ! Elle vous a menacé de quoi ? D'empêcher les Serpentard de participer au prochain tournoi de Quidditch ?

Il soupira.

- Ou alors de vous retirer certains privilèges ?

- Privilèges ? Quels privilèges ? Je n'en ai aucun, ne soyez pas sotte !

- Ou alors…

Ne la laissant pas terminer, il fit d'un ton brusque :

- Elle m'a menacé de renvoi. Si je ne vous ramène pas, je suis tout simplement viré.

- Remarquez, c'est une perspective intéressante pour les élèves, dit Hermione avec un petit sourire… Et pour les autres professeurs… Ceci étant dit, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de vous suivre, j'en suis désolée.

Rogue la fixa puis fit le tour de l'appartement.

- C'est… charmant ici. Je suis sûr que vous coulez des jours agréables avec ce… Krum. Même si j'ai dans l'idée que vous n'êtes pas… aussi… heureuse que vous voulez me le faire croire.

- Comment osez-vous ?

Il se tourna d'un seul coup et la fixa d'un œil mauvais.

- Souvenez-vous de la potion, Miss Granger. Vous m'avez révélée bien des choses. Entre autres le fait que vous n'étiez pas amoureuse de ce pantin !

- Vous mentez !

Rogue ricana et continua à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Sa voix se fit plus grave.

- Vous savez bien que non. Je sais que vous ne l'aimez pas, tout comme je sais que vous n'êtes pas heureuse ici !

Hermione se sentit comme hypnotisée par le regard de son ancien professeur puis, tout à coup, secoua violemment la tête.

- Ne me faites pas votre légilimencie, Rogue !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, je lis en vous comme dans un livre, ricana-t-il.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit et Viktor apparut. D'abord surpris de voir Rogue, debout dans le salon, face à une Hermione rouge de colère et en peignoir, il avança prudemment et salua le maître des potions. Puis se tournant vers Hermione, il demanda :

- Que se passe-t-il, Herrrrmio-neuh ?

- Je… le professeur Rogue souhaiterait mon retour à Poudlard… mais…

Ne la laissant pas finir, Viktor soupira.

- Je vois. Quand pars-tu ?

Hermione le regarda sans comprendre, puis aperçut Rogue esquisser un petit sourire.

- Mais je ne comptais pas…

- Herrmio-neuh, tu n'es pas à ta place ici. Je viens de passer un mois à essayer de me convaincrrre que tu étais heurrreuse, mais je vois bien que ce n'est pas le cas.

- Voilà un homme bien sage, fit Rogue, sarcastique.

- Oh vous, taisez-vous ! Dit Hermione. Mais Viktor, je…

Ne parvenant pas à terminer sa phrase, Hermione ravala un sanglot. Viktor l'enlaça alors tendrement.

- Oh Merlin ! Pas de sentimentalisme, par pitié !

Hermione se dégagea de l'étreinte de Viktor puis se dirigea vers Rogue.

- Vous. Sortez ! Maintenant.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, sans que la sorcière ait eu besoin de baguette. Elle était vraiment à bout de nerfs.

- Bien. Je suis à l'hôtel de la grande rue. Je vous y attends.

Il se tourna et sorti, visiblement ravi de la tournure de la situation.

* * *

Le lundi suivant, Hermione était de retour dans sa chambre à Poudlard. Elle était arrivée la veille, accompagnée de Rogue qui les avait fait transplaner jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, puis ils avaient rejoint le château dans la soirée. McGonagall les avait accueilli tous les deux dans son bureau et, au regard qu'elle lança a Rogue, Hermione comprit que la menace dont il lui avait fait part devait être réelle. Elle avait été fort aimable avec Hermione et, après une bonne tasse de thé bien chaud, l'avait renvoyé dans ses quartiers. Rogue, lui, avait été obligé de rester chez la directrice pour « régler quelques détails ».

Il avait été convenu qu'Hermione ne reprendrait les cours que le mardi afin de lui laisser une journée pour se remettre du long voyage. Elle décida de mettre ce temps à profit afin de défaire ses valises, ranger ses livres et prendre un petit peu soin d'elle. Le soir, lorsqu'elle descendit dans la grande salle pour diner, elle avait retrouvé ses couleurs et sa bonne humeur. Maintenant persuadée que Rogue la laisserait enfin travailler elle goutait enfin au plaisir d'être à nouveau ici, entre les murs épais du château. Arrivée devant son assiette, elle fut étonnée de ne pas voir son collègue déjà attablé. Il avait pourtant pour habitude de dîner tôt. Hermione pris son temps, goûtant chaque plat avec délice, discutant avec Pomona qui lui raconta la colère de la directrice lors de son départ (« je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi, à part lors de la bataille de Poudlard », lui avait-elle dit). Puis, vers 22h, Hermione décida de rentrer se coucher. Elle sortit et tomba sur un spectacle auquel elle ne s'attendait pas. Elle se cacha discrètement derrière une statue et observa la scène. Rogue, devant la grande porte encore ouverte, faisant un baisemain à une femme blonde paraissant avoir avalé un balai. Narcissa Malfoy.

- Cette soirée fut un délice, roucoula-t-elle, papillonnant des yeux.

- Pas autant que pour moi, ma chère.

Hermione eut soudainement envie de vomir puis, presque aussitôt après, d'arracher les yeux de cette bonne femme.

Rogue salua enfin Narcissa qui se tourna et partit. Puis il commença à monter les marches lorsqu'il finit par apercevoir Hermione.

- Je ne vous savais pas voyeuse, ricana-t-il.

- Très spirituel, Rogue. Je ne voulais pas gâcher ce pur instant de tendresse. Vous aviez l'air si… épris. Par contre votre choix laisse à désirer. Narcissa Malfoy, vraiment ? N'est-elle pas mariée ?

- Son mari est à Azkaban depuis 6 ans, elle a le droit de s'amuser un peu ne croyez-vous pas ? Et puis qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire ?

- Vous vous êtes bien mêlé de ma relation avec Viktor, n'ai-je pas le droit d'en faire autant ?

Hermione réfléchit un instant puis fit d'un ton qu'elle voulait le plus neutre possible.

- Non vraiment cette femme n'est pas faite pour vous !

- A oui ? Seriez-vous jalouse ?

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer.

- Jalouse, moi ? De vous ? Vous voulez rire !

- Je vous l'ai dit, je n'aime pas plaisanter. Et quelle FEMME serait faite pour moi ? lui demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

* * *

Je me suis vraiment beaucoup amusée à écrire ce chapitre... Alors, à votre avis, quelle sera la réaction d'Hermione?

A bientôt!

MissHermione


End file.
